Mine-al Fantasy
by MidnaMoo
Summary: Somehow everyone gets a hold of a minecraft account. Chaos ensues. Aerith probably should have turned pvp off
1. 1-Zack's No good very bad day

[Flower_Power added: FirstClassPup, Chocoboi, TEEFuh and 6 others]

Chocoboi: No. Aerith what it is this?

Utter_Chaos: I agreed to play Minecraft, I didn't say I was gonna play it with you guys.

Flower_Power: Oh come on! It'll be fun I promise.

WhiteRose: Kay I'm here. Aerith where's my diamonds?

Flower_Power: ...

WhiteRose: Aerith! ;-;

TEEFuh: Oh this is cute. I'm sure this will be fun!

Flower_Power: Thanks Tifa! At least someone gets it!

FirstClassPup: Hey!

Flower_Power: To late you're officially MIA bye

FirstClassPup: NO AEIRTH WAIT

[FirstClassPup was slain by Flower_Power using umbrella]

HighTea: Damn, you think we should stop her?

Chocoboi: No, he dropped a few things he stole from me. He deserves it.

FirstClassPup: Cloud ;-; I thought we were friends.

Chocoboi: *were*

TEEFuh: right...Red come start a farm with me. Somebody has to keep this idiots who only look for ores alive and fed.

WhiteRose: Hey!

Flexingun: Hey!

Simba: Alright

WhiteRose: Aerith my diamonds :(

HighTea: you either have balls of steel or no reason whatsoever

WhiteRose: I like to live my life on the edge ;)

[WhiteRose fell from a very high place]

Simba: On the edge indeed

WhiteRose: :O

FirstClassPup: f

Chocoboi: f

Flower_Power: f

TEEFuh: f

Flexigun: f

Utter_Chaos: f

HighTea: what does f mean?

FirstClassPup: CID YOU BROKE THE CHAIN!

HighTea: what?

Utter_Chaos: some people have no culture

WhiteRose: says the guy who was asleep for like 100 years. In a coffin no less.

FirstClassPup: no u

[FirstClassPup was slain by WhiteRose using conformer]

Chocoboi: nice

Chocoboi: I swear to goddess Yuffie if you touched my diamonds. I'm going to end you.

WhiteRose: Gods Cloud why do you always assume it's me.

Flexingun: Yeah right, and the last 5 times weren't ya either

WhiteRose: Okay! But this time it wasn't me!

TEEFuh: Cloud, I think I saw Zack at your house earlier. I thought he was meeting up with you earlier

TEEFuh: for something

Chocoboi: Okay thanks Tifa.

TEEFuh: Anytime!

HighTea: Oh no

Flower_Power: Rip. Zack you will not be missed hahahaha

FirstClassPup: NO! TIFA! AERITH COME ON!

[FirstClassPup was slain by Chocoboi using Zack Slayer #2]

HighTea: Number 2? What happened to 1?

Chocoboi: dunno

FirstClassPup: Cloooudddd whyyyyyyyy?

Chocoboi: Zackkkkkk whyyyyy?

FirstClassPup: ughhhaiwkehdjaksjjdskak

Flower_Power: it's okay Zack some of us still love you.

FirstClassPup: some? You guys are just meanies

Uttert_Chaos: only a child uses "meanies"

WhiteRose: can Zack even swear?

FirstClassPup: yes? Why would you think I can't?

Simba: Perhaps that you've been killed what 3 times today and not once have you said anything bad about said person, much less a curse.

FirstClassPup: I can! I just choose not to

TEEFuh: #letZacksayfuck

Utter_Chaos: #letzacksayfuck

Chocoboi: no don't encourage him!

HighTea: #letcloudsayfuck

[HighTea was slain by Chocoboi using iron sword]

Flexingun: ouch

Simba: Do you solve all your problems by attacking people?

FirstClassPup: HA! It wasn't me this time!

[FirstClassPup was slain by Chocoboi using zack slayer]

Flower_Power: spoke to soon

HighTea: does he only name his weapons for zack?

Simba: I'd assume yes.

Simba: For both

FirstClassPup: Aerith what if I put my minecraft bed next to yours?

FirstClassPup:...

FirstClassPup:: Unless?

Flower_Power: No

FirstClassPup: please I want a minecraft gf

Flower_Power: Date first then we'll talk ;)

FirstClassPup: really!

Flower_Power: sure sweetie

WhiteRose: Thats the cutest thing I've seen why is my love life so dull

TEEFuh: mood

[FirstClassPup was slain by Cloud using zack slayer 1*]

Flexingun: Ha! Would you look at that he found the first one!

Simba: where was it?

Chocoboi: Vincent had it

TEEFuh: why would vincent need a zack slayer?

Utter_Chaos: You would need one too if you saw what Zack was doing at 3am.

HighTea: why would you and Zack be up playing minecraft at 3am?

FirstClassPup: Cloud doesn't try to murder me at 3 am

Utter_Chaos: it's calming

WhiteRose: omg Vincent are you a cryptic?

WhiteRose: also are we not gonna address the 3 "at 3 am's"?

WhiteRose: no one?

WhiteRose: guyyyys

WhiteRose: alright fine I'll say it: Vincent confirmed Cryptic thanks for coming to my ted talk

Utter_Chaos: No

WhiteRose: HAIKSHEKAKDHSKAKHDJS


	2. 2-Creepers, Cait, raids, and pumpkins!

WhiteRose: CREEPER

Flexigun: awww man

Chocoboi: So we back in the mine

Utter_Chaos: No

WhiteRose: VINCENT NO

WhiteRose:okay okay one more time

WhiteRose: CREEPER

Flower_Power: aw man

Chocoboi:so we back in the mine

HighTea:what the hell is this

WhiteRose: CID COME ON

Simba:Seems like you'll never get past that line.

WhiteRose: hmph

TEEFuh: Vincent did you grab the seeds from the farm?

Utter_Chaos: yes

TEEFuh: where did you leave them? Surely you didn't use them all

Utter_Chaos: give me a second

FEEFuh: Gods Vincent where did you tp me too

TEEFuh: Vincent what

TEEFuh: WHAT

TEEFuh: WHAT IS THIS?

Simba: what happened?

TEEFuh: HE BUILT A MASSIVE WHEAT FARM. NOT TO MENTION THE CHICKEN FARM

FirstClassPup: Wut

Utter_Chaos: some of us actually play the game

TEEFuh: when did you have time to do this?

WhiteRose: Remember he stays up super late every night

WhiteRose: a confirmed cryptic

Utter_Chaos: Am not

FirstClassPup: Idk man, you're pretty spoopy

Flexingun: ^^

WhiteRose: ^^^

Utter_Chaos: ...

TEEFuh: Either way it looks great!

Utter_Chaos: Thank you. At least some of us appreciate beauty when they see it.

FirstClassPup: Aerith where are you?

Flower_Power: I'm currently mining. why?

FirstClassPup: I need to see you so I can appreciate true beauty.

WhiteRose: jakdkajjdkajddhska

HighTea: Fucking Smooth

Flower_Power: Awwww 3

FirstClassPup: ;)

—

Chocoboi: Oh no

Chocoboi: Oh no

TEEFuh: What happened?

Chocoboi: I went to the Nether, to level up real quick

Chocoboi: Ghast blew up the portal

FirstClassPup: AHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAAHAHAHAHHAHAKAKSHESJEHAKS

Chocoboi: Zack! Not funny

Chocoboi: This is serious!

FirstClassPup: This is sweet revenge for all those times you killed me

Chocoboi: ...

TEEFuh: I think someone should be able to come in through the other side and reactivate it

TEEFuh: I can do it, but I'm a bit far away from your portal Cloud

Chocoboi: Please hurry

FirstClassPup: OH NO YOU DON'T

Chocoboi: Zack

Chocoboi: Zack, what in planets name are you doing

FirstClassPup: planning your demise hehehe

TEEFuh: oh

Chocoboi: Oh what? Tifa what did he do?

TEEFuh: well...

Chocoboi: WHAT!

TEEFUH: Your house is fine, but he broke the portal

Chocoboi: Zack when did you get diamonds?

FirstClassPup: I didn't

FirstClassPup: who says I need a diamond pick to break a block?

Chocoboi: ZACK

Chocoboi: NO

Chocoboi: WHY

TEEFuh: I don't have a diamond pickaxe to get another obsidian

FirstClassPup: Revenge feels great

TEEFuh: No one else is online

TEEFuh: I think Aerith might have one?

TEEFuh: definitely Vincent

FirstClassPup: She doesn't

TEEFuh: huh?

FirstClassPup: She doesn't have one, a diamond pickaxe

Chocoboi: gaaaah darn it

FirstClassPup: that or she hid it really well

Chocoboi: ugh

TEEFuh: Idk where Vincent lives

Chocoboi: no one else has one?

FirstClassPup: hahahahha

TEEFuh: Sorry Cloud :/

Chocoboi: It's fine

Chocoboi: you at least tried to help

FirstClassPup: oof

FirstClassPup: that hurt but it was deserved

Chocoboi: What should I do then?

TEEFuh: I could try getting Vincent to help?

TEEFuh: not sure how long it'll take me but I could try

Chocoboi: yes please ;-;

TEEFuh: okay brb

FirstClassPup: So just me and you buddy

Chocoboi: great

FirstClassPup: Listen

FirstClassPup: Listen

FirstClassPup: this was done out of love

Chocoboi: Oh really?

Chocoboi: how is trapping me in the Nether done "out of love"

FirstClassPup: All those times you killed me! All. Those. Times!

FirstClassPup: Not cool

FirstClassPup: So, you must promise to never kill me again

Chocoboi: What will I get in return if I promise?

FirstClassPup: I know where Vincent lives

Chocoboi: How?

FirstClassPup: Thats not important

Chocoboi: pfff It kinda is

FirstClassPup: Listen

FirstClassPup: Promise me Cloud

Chocoboi: ...

FirstClassPup: Pleaaaaassseeeeeeee

Chcooboi: fine, only cause you're my friend

FirstClassPup: YES!

FirstClassPup: okay let me grab it real quick

[FirstClassPup was slain by a Vindicator]

FirstClassPup: uh oh

Chocoboi: Zack

Chocoboi: Zack what did you do now

FirstClassPup: uh

FirstClassPup: Vincent lives in a village, it's a real nice village

FirstClassPup: I have bad omen

Chocoboi: Oh...

Chocoboi: Crap

FirstClassPup: I BROUGHT A RAID TO VINCENT'S VILLAGE

FirstClassPup: WHAT AM I SUPPOSE TO DO

WhiteRose: HAVE NO FEAR FOR I AM HERE!

Chocoboi: oh great, more trouble

WhiteRose: Hey!?

WhiteRose: Do you want help?

FirstClassPup: Yes please ;-;

FirstClassPup: Quick before Vincent comes

WhiteRose: It'll cost ya ;)

FirstClassPup: Cost what!?

FirstClassPup: Have mercy

WhiteRose: hmmmm I'll think about it.

WhiteRose: Deal or no Deal?

FirstClassPup: FINE

FirstClassPup: JUST HELP ME

Chcooboi: at this point

Chocoboi: it's not even about saving me

Chocoboi: But rather Zack not getting screwed over by Vincent

FirstClassPup: I KNOW

[FirstClassPup was slain by a Vindicator]

FirstClassPup: YUFFIE GET OVER HERE

FirstClassPup: PLEASE ;;-;;

WhiteRose: Give me a sec

FirstClassPup: YUFFIE

Chocoboi: And then there was silence

...

FirstClassPup: Holy mother planet

FurstClassPup: Yuffie you absolute legend

FirstClassPup: you literally carried the team

Chcooboi: so how'd it go?

FirstClassPup: She shot them all down, with a killer bow

WhiteRose: ;)

WhiteRose: We'll discuss payment soon

WhiteRose: My work here is done

FirstClassPup: darn I was hoping you'd forget about that

WhiteRose: Bye byeeeee

[WhiteRose logged off]

Utter_Chaos: What did Zack do that cause him to be in Yuffie's debt?

FirstClassPup: ...

Chocoboi: Zack blew something of Aerith's up

Chcooboi: Enlisted Yuffie's help

FirstClassPup: YEAH CAUSE SHE NINJA JSKAHAIAJDBSKA

Utter_Chaos: right

TEEFuh: Phew

TEEFuh: Hope I'm not to late! But I got him!

Utter_Chaos: Yes here am I

Utter_Chaos: In the flesh

Chocoboi: Vincent please

Chocoboi:I've been stuck in the nether for the past 2 and a half hours

Utter_Chaos: That is most unfortunate

Chocoboi: You're the only one with a diamond pickaxe

Chcooboi: Can you please place another obsidian block in my portal?

Utter_Chaos: Alright

FirstClassPup: Guess you could say

FirstClassPup: You're a free bird now ;)

TEEFuh: haha I liked that one!

Chocoboi: Stuck in the nether for almost 3 hours and I get this.

FirstClassPup: It was well worth the wait I suppose

TEEFuh: You win some you lose some?

Utter_Chaos: You know Cloud you could have found my portal and gotten out that way

Chocoboi: I-

Chocoboi: Nope

[Chocoboi logged out]

—

Flower_Power: I-

Flower_Power: We're awful friends

Flexingun: Whadda mean?

Flower_Power: Well

Simba: She didn't invite Reeve to the server

FirstClassPup: OOOOOOO AERITH

Flower_Power: I'M SORRY OKAY

HighTea: Yeah tell that to him

[CaitSith joined the server]

CaitSith: You guys are awful

HighTea: Thanks I take pride in that

Flower_Power: Reeve, you know we love you ;-;

CaitSith: Uh huh

CaitSith: Clearly shown in that it took you what?

CaitSith: a week to invite me to the server?

Flower_Power: I'M SORRY

Flower_Power: I'll let you come in garden

Simba: Wow Aerith

Flexingun: she's feelin real guilty to offer that

CaitSith: Fine all is forgiven

Flower_Power:Yay!

FirstClassPup: Wow, can't believe you let Reeve in your garden but not your own bf

CaitSith: Oh look at that

CaitSith: something I can hold over a SOLIDERs head ;)

FirstClassPup: Wow okay

FirstClassPup: I see how it is

CaitSith: not to flex or anything

CaitSith: But I got to see Aerith's flowers before Zack

Flexingun: oof

FirstClassPup: Aerittthhhh

FirstClassPup: Reeve's is being meaaaaan

HighTea: Poor baby

FirstClassPup: Aeeerith Cid is being meeeeaaan

Flower_Power: Poor baby

CaitSith:reked

FirstClassPup: ;-;

—

CaitSith: okay I get we're suppose to be in the spirit of halloween and all

CaitSith: but is it really necessary to fill my house up with pumpkins?

CaitSith: I mean, they're not even carved

Utter_Chaos: could be worse, mine is filled with hay

Utter_Chaos: jokes on you now I have lots of wheat

FirstClassPup: Are you serious!?

FirstClassPup: mine is filled with cobwebs :/

WhiteRose: YOU CAN CARVE MINECRAFT PUMPKINS!?

CaitSith: O

CaitSith: you did this?

WhiteRose: THATS NOT IMPORTANT

WhiteRose: YOU. CAN. CARVE. PUMPKINS. IN. MINECRAFT?

CaitSith: well...yeah

WhiteRose: whlqjdkaksgskand

WhiteRose: Reeve give me those pumpkins back

CaitSith: Sure if you take em out yourself

WhiteRose: Okay!

WhiteRose: but tell me how to carve them

FirstClassPup: I'll tell you if I don't have to do your stupid chore I owe you

WhiteRose: noooo zacccck

WhiteRose: fine :/

WhiteRose: but you have to clear out the pumpkins too

FirstClassPup: okay deal

WhiteRose: Nice

FirstClassPup: Yuffie what the heck

FirstClassPup: How many did you put!?

WhiteRose: ;)

CaitSith: Thanks Zack

FirstClassPup: Yeah yeah yeah

WhiteRose: so how do I do it?

FirstClassPup: shears

WhiteRose: YO

WhiteRose: YOOOOOOOO

WhiteRose: VINCENT VINCENT

WhiteRose: DO YOU SEE WHAT I SEE? THATS SO COOOOOL

Utter_Chaos: Yes.

WhiteRose: okay weird question

WhiteRose: can I put it on my head?

Utter_Chaos: Yes.

WhiteRose: HOLY MOTHER

WhiteRose: BEST DAY EVER

Chocoboi: Whats happening?

CaitSith: Yuffie has discovered the power of pumpkins

Chocoboi: huh?

FirstClassPup: Cloud

FirstClassPup: Cloud buddy

FirstClassPup: Did you not know you can carve pumpkins in minecraft?

Chocoboi: You can do that?

WhiteRose: YES AND YOU CAN PUT THEM ON YOUR HEAD TOO!

FirstClassPup: YOU THINK THATS COOL

FirstClassPup: Go to a crafting table

FirstClassPup: put the pumpkin

FirstClassPup: and a torch

Chocoboi: Minecraft is the greatest

Chocoboi: I'm gonna set these all around my house

Chocoboi: mmmm maybe Tifa will like it

WhiteRose: HEY REEVES WANT SOME JACK O' LANTERNS

CaitSith: NO STOP HARASSING ME WITH PUMPKINS


	3. Seph my man

Sephiroth gets added to the party

a few people learn that snowman AND Snowballs exists

Some of their names get changed in the beginning that's included too

Chocoboi = Cloud

FirstClassPup (ActualPuppy) = Zack

TEEFuh = Tifa

Flower_Power = Aerith

WhiteRose (Annoying)= Yuffie

Utter_Chaos (Utter_Vampire)= Vincent

flexingun = Barret

Simba = Red XIII/Nanaki

HighTea = Cid

CaitSith = Reeve

Mamas_Boy = Sephiroth

Mamas_Boy: Alright which one of you bastards did this

HighTea: woah there

HighTea: when did you get here?

Utter_Vampire: Who changed my name? And how do I change it back?

Mamas_Boy: I'm going to impale the next person who doesn't answer

Flower_Power: Now now Sephiroth

[Flower_Power was slain by Mamas_Boy using masasume]

Flower_Power: okay wow

Chocoboi: Mood

HighTea: okay really no one is questioning why "lord edgy" is here

Chocoboi: Hnnng

Flower_Power: Zack invited him

Flower_Power: said something about "If Sephiroth plays this, surly Angeal will too!"

Flower_Power: after that I couldn't say no

Flower_Power: It was the puppy eyes

HighTea: I think Cloud is having a stroke

ActualPuppy: CLOUD WAKE UP BUDDY

ActualPuppy: wait what

ActualPuppy: my name?

Annoying: I'm gonna scream

Annoying: I am NOT annoying ;-;

Annoying: I'm gonna throw hands at whoever did this

HighTea: HA

HighTea: I'd like to meet whoever did this, this is straight fucking tea

Mamas_Boy: yes, me too

HighTea: oh right you're here

Mamas_Boy: yes, I am.

Utter_Vampire: I would also like to know who the culprit is

Annoying: man hunt man hunt man hunt

Flower_Power: It wasn't me btw

Flower_Power: I don't have the power to do that

Flower_Power: Thanks for that Sephiroth :C

ActualPuppy:Seph my man why you gotta be like this?

Mamas_Boy: ...

Flower_Power: Good thing I dropped off all my stuff before that happened :p

Mamas_Boy: Shame

Flower_Power: MEANIE

Annoying: yo

Annoying: Vincent

Annoying: Vincent

Annoying: Vincent

Mamas_Boy: I see why that nickname was chosen now

Annoying: I'm gonna ignore that

HighTea: Hahaha

Utter_Vampire: Yes?

Annoying: Can't you, idk hack in or something and figure out who did this?

Utter_Vampire: ...

Utter_Vampire: Hmmm

Annoying: Pleasssseeee

HighTea: Wait, can't you look at some logs or something?

HighTea: Shera was telling me about this yesterday

HighTea: Or something

ActualPuppy: :0

ActualPuppy: That exists?

HighTea: Dunno

Flower_Power: Oh, I guess that's my que.

Flower_Power: Give me a sec

Flower_Power: PFFFHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHA

ActualPuppy: Aerith! Aerith please tell me some good news

Flower_Power: Well...

Mamas_Boy: Now. Aerith.

Flower_Power: alright alright jeez

Annoying: the suspense is killing me

Flower_Power: So, it looks like Reno hacked into the server and change your names.

Mamas_Boy: That little piece of ajkskajahdkshsha

HighTea: Oh look another kid incapable of swearing

Utter_Vampire: Not sure if I should be: Proud, disappointed, surprised, or angry

Flower_Power: E-all of the above

Annoying: BUT WHY US THO

Flower_Power: Now that's the funny part.

Flower_Power: Reno logged into the server around 3 AM

HighTea: This just got spicy hahaha

Annoying: FUCK I'M GONNA STRANGLE HIM WHEN I FIND HIM

Flower_Power: which means, anyone whose name were changed, is because they were playing minecraft at 3am

ActualPuppy: Guess Vincent really is a cryptic.

Utter_Vampire: Same could be said for you.

ActualPuppy: Nah, I've openly admitted I play minecraft 3 am

ActualPuppy: You on the other hand...

HighTea: Oh hell, this is what I call pure fucking gold.

Utter_Vampire: I've just obtained the server address

Mamas_Boy: Now is murder okay?

Flower_Power: Noooooooo

Utter_Vampire: Yes

Annoying: Yes

ActualPuppy: Yes

Flower_Power: ZACK

ActualPuppy: What? It's just Reno, he kinda deserves it

HighTea: I'm just still trying to grasp that Sephiroth of all people

HighTea: Plays Minecraft at 3 AM

Mamas_Boy: I was just trying to get the hang of the game

Mamas_Boy: didn't realize I was up so late….

ActualPuppy: I am so proud of you

Mamas_Boy: Thanks?

Annoying: Alright, 3 AM tonight we raid the Turks server?

ActualPuppy: I'm down

Utter_Vincent: Only cause they really need to update their security

Utter_Vincent: I really should not have gotten the address so quickly

Mamas_Boy: Sure, I need some revenge.

Flower_Power: GUYS NOOOOOOO

HighTea: Shera just shared some news with me

HighTea: She says you can manually change your names

ActualPuppy: JALKDFJLAKSJDFLKJSDFJASKDH

Annoying: don't care

Annoying: RENO HUNT RENO HUNT RENO HUNT

[i Annoying, ActualPuppy, Mamas_Boy, and Utter_Vampire logged off i]

Chocoboi: Hey guys what did I miss?

HighTea: Pretty fucking sure those guys are going on a murder spree

Chocoboi: Oh

Chocoboi: f

Flower_Power: oh well, I'll have to apologize to later I guess

Chocoboi: So how did you figure out is was Reno?

Chocoboi: Like, how could you tell it was him?

Flower_Power: Oh.

Flower_Power: it's not that hard

Flower_Power: I think you'd figure it out too, since the username is literally: BURN_BABY

Chocoboi: Oh

HighTea: AHAHAHAHHAHHAHA

Chocoboi: Not sure if I should feel bad for Reno, or for Zack and the others

Flower_Power: Mood

Mamas_Boy: Zack, what is that in front of your house?

FirstClassPup: wdym?

Mamas_Boy: The snowman

Mamas_Boy: They're cute

WhiteRose: THERE'S SNOWMAN LKDSJF;LKSJDF;LJSD;FJS;DLJFLSDJF

FirstClassPup: Yes

WhiteRose: show me show me

Mamas_Boy: Yes I would like to see as well.

FirstClassPup: If you put two snow blocks on top of eachother, then a pumpkin

FirstClassPup: BAM

FirstClassPup:Snowman

WhiteRose: ahhhhh they're so cute!

Mamas_Boy: Wait, why did mine melt?

FirstClassPup: Oh, you have to be in a snow biome

Mamas_Boy: Oh

Mamas_Boy: Oh these are nice

FirstClassPup: It gets better, you can put pumpkins on their heads

FirstClassPup: but you can't take them off :/

WhiteRose: AHHHHHHHH

WhiteRose: I LOVE THEM AND I WILL PROTECT THEM WITH MY LIFE

FirstClassPup: hehehe

Mamas_Boy: yes, I appreciate this

TEEFuh: Hey guys whats up!?

WhiteRose: FOUND OUT SNOWMAN EXISTED DID YOU KNOW THAT!

TEEFuh: yep!

WhiteRose: VINCENT

WhiteRose: VINCENT

Utter_Chaos: yes?

WhiteRose: snowman :3c

Utter_Chaos: yes. I see.

TEEFuh: After Cloud set up a few jack o' lanterns in my house

TEEFuh: I did some digging to see what else we could make

TEEFuh: (I'm actually the one that showed Zack that but it's okay)

WhiteRose: ahhhh that's awesome!

Mamas_Boy: What hit me?

TEEFuh: Hm?

Mamas_Boy: I got hit with something

Mamas_Boy: there were no monsters in my vicinity?

FirstClassPup: hehehe

WhiteRose: that sounds like a personal problem to me

Mamas_Boy: Zack what are you doing?

FirstClassPup: Did you know you can also throw snowballs!?

WhiteRose:YOU CAN?!

FirstClassPup: Alright who did that?

TEEFuh: hahaha

Mamas_Boy: Wait how?

FirstClassPup: Tifaaaaaaa

FirstClassPup: Stop being mean

FirstClassPup: :0

TEEFuh: use a shovel on the snow you guys

TEEFuh: and then left click to throw

WhiteRose: Ah HA!

WhiteRose: I'm coming for you cowards now!

Mamas_Boy: Thank you Tifa

FirstClassPup: TRAITOR WHY WOULD YOU TELL THEM

FirstClassPup: OW

FirstClassPup: SEPH STOP YOU'RE TOO POWERFUL

WhiteRose: THIS

WhiteRose: IS

WhiteRose: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR

Simba: Hey guys whats up?

WhiteRose: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Simba: Never mind

Mamas_Boy: Zack stop running

TEEFuh: Yeah!

FirstClassPup: No thanks I value my life

WhiteRose: COWARD WE MUST FIGHT AGAINST THE MASSES

WhiteRose: AHHHRRRHHHHHFKHSDFALSJFLKDSJFKL JSDFJ

WhiteRose: How are you guys so fast!?

FirstClassPup: See!? And you laughed at me for running!

FirstClassPup: Hang on Yuffie I need to call for reinforcements.

WhiteRose: NO DON'T LEAVE ME YOU TRAITOR

TEEFuh: well that's one way to get rid of him?

Mamas_Boy: I suppose

FirstClassPup: Clouds not coming ;-;

FirstClassPup: So I brought my beautiful butt kicking girlfriend

WhiteRose: aren't they like the same thing?

Flower_Power: Listen

Flower_Power: I don't cry everytime Seph gets on the server

TEEFuh: yeesh

TEEFuh: whose side are you on? Aerith

Flower_Power: oh right!

Flower_Power: Prepare to be amazed!

WhiteRose: we're dead aren't we?

FirstClassPup: possibly

WhiteRose: WELL AT LEAST WE CAN'T DIE FROM SNOWBALLS

[FirstClassPup fell to their death]

FirstClassPup: Uh

WhiteRose: utter disappointment

Zack: Cloud isn't coming

Zack: so I'm bringing my hot anime titty GF

that was so close to actually happening pffff

sorry for the slow update, I wanted to start another fic so that's happening soon. I got sick, and life and general just happened...

okay well I have a discord server now too, yell at me for updates you cowards

(Link in my bio)


End file.
